<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brothers and Rookies by HinnyBellarkeSwan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583724">Brothers and Rookies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinnyBellarkeSwan/pseuds/HinnyBellarkeSwan'>HinnyBellarkeSwan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What the Heart Wants [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Bloods (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Danny messed up, F/M, Fluff, Minor Injuries, Reagan Family Feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinnyBellarkeSwan/pseuds/HinnyBellarkeSwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of 6x17. Marcus Beale causes more problems for Jamie and Eddie. How do they deal with it? How does DAnny deal with the consequences of his decisions?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Reagan &amp; Jamie Reagan, Danny Reagan &amp; Jamie Reagan &amp; Erin Reagan-Boyle, Edit "Eddie" Janko &amp; Danny Reagan, Edit "Eddie" Janko &amp; Linda Reagan, Edit "Eddie" Janko &amp; The Reagan Family, Edit "Eddie" Janko/Jamie Reagan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What the Heart Wants [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brothers and Rookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look, I love Danny Reagan but in my opinion he really screwed up in this episode. Marcus Beale could have gotten Jamie really jammed up. I think that Danny deserved a bit more anger from Jamie so that maybe he would see how hurtful his words sometimes are. Words and choices have consequences and I chose to remind him of that here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, the Sarge pick you a good one Jamie?” Jamie put his fork down with a sigh. “So, far it hasn’t been to bad.” </p><p>“And your partner’s new name is?” Eddie, prompted with a smirk. A smirk that immediately caught everyone’s attention. “Her name is Mary Eden.” Eddie snickered, and Danny joined right in. “You can’t be serious?” </p><p>“Oh he is. I’ve met her.” Danny laughed, loudly, his dinner suddenly forgotten. “Come on Ed.” But she just steamrolled right over him. “She’s quiet as a damn church mouse to Danny. Jumped about six feet when Jill closed the locker door a touch to hard earlier.” </p><p>“Look, she’s a good kid okay? She’s quiet because she grew up in a family worse than this one. She’s the youngest of nine. Her parents are church people and they all have biblical names. It’s not like certain people around this table have any moral high ground there.” He gestured at Danny and then his dad who laughed along with the rest of them. </p><p>“Nine kids?” He nodded at his niece. “Yup. You thought you had it rough kid? Her parents were too tired to even deal with her half the time. She’s a good person, she’ll be a good cop it will just take time.” Eddie nodded along. “In all seriousness, she seems solid. One of the better of the crop that’s for certain. She’s patient and she listens well.” </p><p>It was Jamie’s turn to poke her. “Unlike another rookie I had the pleasure of knowing.” Everyone around the table burst into laughter at that. Eddie faked an affronted look. “Please Reagan, I was a treasure, you woulda been bored with anyone else.” </p><p>“You kept me on my toes, that’s for sure.” She scoffed. “And who was it that pulled a seven day rip a few short weeks into our partnership Mr. Reagan?” His father chuckled. “She’s got you there son.” </p><p>“Thanks for the assist there dad.” His dad just smiled before turning his attention to his girlfriend. “So, Officer Janko, I hear congratulations are in order.” Eddie sighed. “Please don’t.” </p><p>“Congratulations for what?” Danny looked across the table so Jamie took Eddie’s free hand in his, squeezing. “Officer Janko here and her partner are up for a medal.” Danny cocked an eyebrow. “Birth a baby?” Eddie’s eyes fell shut. </p><p>“Eddie and Welch talked a man down, he was five seconds away from killing his wife when officers responded to the scene. They got him calmed down and saved the wife. She’s the one that recommended the reward.” </p><p>Eddie stuck her tongue out at Jamie for tattling, but his dad was nodding along. “I heard it was quite the talk down. And that you were the one doing the talking.” Eddie shrugged. “I mean I was. I was just doing my job though, honestly.” She grinned at Jamie. “I had a good TO who taught me that violence isn’t always the solution. Sometimes words can carry more weight.” She shrugged again. “This time, that was the case.” </p><p>“Did you really say that Uncle Jamie?” Jamie placed a kiss to Eddie’s cheek in thanks before answering his nephew. “I really did Jack. I really believe it to.” Eddie nodded. “If he could, Jamie always tried to solve or handle perps without violence when we were partnered. Most of the time talking would work, at least enough to get the person into cuffs without incident. Although there were a few memorable moments.” Jamie snickered along with her, a few key incidents came to mind. </p><p>“I think that’s good advice and I’m glad to hear someone is giving it.” Frank smiled down the table at him, but Jamie just shrugged. “I heard it to and thought it was sound.” </p><p>Danny huffed. “Renzulli tell you that kid gloves works all the time? Really?” Jamie stared his brother down calmly. “It wasn’t Sarge actually, though he taught me plenty.” </p><p>“It was Joe.” It wasn’t a question his grandfather was asking. Jamie nodded. “I called Joe one night, sophomore year of undergrad. He was still a rookie, and neither of us could sleep. He said that the most important thing he had learned on the job was that human life was precious, no matter the person living that life. That talking, being calm in a situation anything but calm sometimes works better than rushing in with your weapon drawn and foregone conclusions in your mind.” Jamie shrugged. “He said that sometimes people have a way of surprising you.” </p><p>Danny stared at him in shock and Jamie shrugged. “I thought it was good advice, so I passed it on.” Eddie nodded, “in action rather than words. Like that incident with the kid in the car crash. That was a scary situation but Jamie stayed calm through the whole thing, held the kid’s hand and kept him calm until paramedics could arrive. It wasn’t the first time he had used his words to calm someone down either. I’d seen him do it with perps before to. Most of the time it worked and we got in and out safe.” </p><p>Jamie, uncomfortable with all the attention, just shrugged. “If it ain’t broke don’t fix it. Anyway, you deserve the medal Eddie so accept it.” His dad and grandfather nodded. “It’s a pretty big deal, for a cop to be up for a medal without using a weapon Eddie.” </p><p>“Pop is right. Most of the medal honorees that hit my desk get there from some aspect of a clean shoot, or a keen eye as a detective. Very rarely do I get beat cops who saved two lives without the use of force. Take the win.” </p><p>Eddie nodded sheepishly. “Alright, alright.” Everyone chuckled and dinner talk thankfully turned to other things, and Jamie missed the contemplative eye his brother had on him for the rest of the night. He was lost in laughing and flirting with Eddie, happy that she had come home from yet another tour without a scratch, and a potential medal to boot.</p><p>**</p><p>“So, I hear you had an interesting run-in earlier.” Jamie looked up to find Eddie leaning against the side of his desk. “What?” </p><p>“Steve’s newbie.” Jamie sighed. “Oh, yeah that kid. Transferred in from the 2-7 I guess.” Eddie chuckled. “Not what I was wondering there Reagan.” He sighed. “He wasn’t wearing a vest, okay. I said something, probably shouldn’t have, but I did. For all I know, he’s gonna be a great cop.” </p><p>Eddie stared him down and he sighed. “Look, something about the kid just rubbed me the wrong way okay? The kid’s got attitude and not the good kind. He’s one of those rookies that comes on the job expecting certain things out of it. Glory, attention, the like. Those guys just bug me.” </p><p>“Alright, well then be thankful he’s not your rookie. Speaking of, where is Officer Eden?” Jamie chuckled. “Processing her collar.” Eddie’s eyebrow rose. “Her collar?” </p><p>“Yup. We were coming off of our lunch break and she caught sight of the guy making the sale, half a block from where we were. It was a solid collar.” </p><p>She chuckled. “What?” Her head shook next. “Nothing, you just sound like a proud papa is all. Did you ever sound like that with me?” Jamie laughed. “You were different.” </p><p>“Oh really?” He laughed, “really.” He stood up. “It’s the end of my tour, so I’m gonna go change, you done to?” She nodded. “Give me a lift home Officer?” Jamie smirked. “Maybe I will.” </p><p>Twenty minutes later Jamie left the locker room to see Eddie leaning up against the wall. He smirked at her and dropped an arm around her shoulders, the most contact they ever allowed themselves at work, and started to guide her out of the precinct. His phone vibrated so he pulled it out of his pocket and read the screen before showing it to Eddie. </p><p>S: Jamo! I’m going to be in New York in two weeks! Get ready, and tell officer Eddie!</p><p>They rounded the corner, both laughing at the message, to find Danny loitering in the hallway. “Hey, what are you doing here?” </p><p>“Ah, I was, uh, thinkin maybe we could hit the range.” Jamie continued looking at him in surprise, but Danny resumed their walk out for them so he and Eddie fell into step with him. “I figure I owe you a chance for a double or nothin.” </p><p>“Double of nothing? The last time was a scratch?” Danny scoffed, “not a chance, I had you by three on the last sheet!” Eddie laughed at their competitive streak, “I can’t anyway, I got plans.” </p><p> “With who, your couch? Or this one?” Eddie scoffed, “fine raincheck.” Jamie squinted at Danny. “You really came all the way down here to settle a bet?” Danny coughed up the truth. “Actually no. You remember me tellin you about a Corporal Jimmy Beale?” Jamie nodded. “Yeah, he saved your life in Iraq.” </p><p>“More than once.” Eddie stepped away, sensing this was a Reagan thing, Jamie let her, his focus on his brother. “His family’s in Virginia.” </p><p>“His widow is but his son’s up here now. And,” Danny shrugged before gesturing at him, “I want you to mentor him.” Jamie stared at him in surprise and confusion. “Mentor him?” Danny nodded. “Yeah, he just graduated from the academy a couple months ago.” </p><p>“Alright, how come me and not you?” Jamie was curious, especially since Danny had a tendency to always act like the authority on all things cop. “Since he got transferred to your precinct. There he is right now.” He pointed behind him and lo and behold, it was the kid he’d had an altercation with earlier. Jamie sighed. </p><p>“Uncle Danny! What are you doin here?” The kid went in for a hug and Danny let him. “Just checking up on ya.” Danny pulled back and gestured in his direction. “Marcus this is my kid brother Jamie, Jamie this is Marcus.” The kid and Jamie just stared at one another a moment before Marcus spoke first. “He’s your brother?” </p><p>Danny cottoned on quick. “Oh, you two have met?” He gestured back and forth between them, and Eddie re-appeared at Jamie’s side, sensing he needed backup. “Oh, you must be Steve’s new partner.” She held out a hand. “Eddie Janko.” </p><p>The kid smirked, but it was wiped off of his face when he made the connection, no doubt from the usual gossip. “Wait as in…” Eddie laughed. “Guilty as charged.” </p><p>Danny brought them back to the matter at hand. “Well whatever the hell happened between the two of you let’s say we take a mulligan okay?” They both stood in silence. Jamie didn’t know about the kid, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to take orders from Danny like he was twelve, not in his own house. “Okay?” The question took on more of a demand and Eddie nudged him, making him sigh. Thankfully, Marcus caved first. “Okay.” He gave a jovial smirk and held out a hand. Jamie shook it with his own okay. “Good.” </p><p>Eddie rolled her eyes. “Now that you boys are done, may I have him back now?” Danny chuckled, “Yeah Eddie, he’s all yours.” She grinned, “and don’t you forget it. Hey, tell Linda thanks, by the way. Her cookies were much appreciated!” </p><p>Danny sighed. “ She made you cookies?” Jamie swallowed a laugh, all of them forgetting the rookie in their midst for a moment. “Yup and they were exactly what I needed to get through those midnights so tell her thanks would you?” With that she took Jamie’s arm and guided them out of the precinct, both of them chuckling over the look on Danny’s face.</p><p>*** </p><p>“So, uncle Danny?” Jamie chuckled from the kitchen. “Yeah I caught that to.” Eddie hummed, watching him prepare the popcorn for their movie night. “did you know the guy? Marcus’ dad?” </p><p>Jamie shook his head. “Nope. Danny never really introduced us to many army friends, but this one didn’t come home and Danny felt responsible. I guess he’s made a habit of looking out.” Eddie raised an eyebrow, “so why pawn him off on you?” </p><p>“I don’t’ know. Spreading the love around maybe? All I know is I can almost guarantee that Danny frog marched the guy to Sarge and tomorrow I’ll be riding with Marcus Beale, not Mary Eden.” Eddie laughed. “So you and Steve switch partners for the day, you show the kid a few things and then you get your quiet rookie back, what’s the big deal?” </p><p>“Eddie, Danny likes to think he can big brother me whenever he damn well pleases. He has since we were kids. You saw him in there tonight. He practically had a hand on his hip and the fatherly thing going!” </p><p>“Is the kid really that bad?” Jamie sighed. “No. I don’t know. Like I said, he seems like a glory hound and if he grew up hearing Danny’s stories…” </p><p>“You think he expects it to be just like Danny described? I mean he made it through the academy, that woulda wiped that away right?” Jamie shrugged. “Not if he thought they were selling the job with kid gloves and he has the whole story. I don’t know Ed. I just get the feeling that the kid expected one thing, and got another.”</p><p>“That could be true. Didn’t Danny say he’d just been transferred to?” Jamie nodded. “yeah, from the 2-7 I guess.” </p><p>“He didn’t say why though. Any guesses?” Jamie sighed. “None that I want to entertain yet.” </p><p>*** <br/>While Jamie got ready for his unwanted ride-along the next day, Eddie was getting ready for a dog and pony show all her own. She was no more excited for hers than he was for his. </p><p>“Come on Janko, the brass just wants to hear the story so that they can give the wife what she wants.” She rolled her eyes. “I know that Welch.” </p><p>“Then why are you acting like this is a funeral brigade or somethin?” Eddie sighed. “We were just doing our jobs. The same job we should be out there doing right now. Instead we are waiting on the brass for a recommendation that any cop in here should have, could have, earned.” </p><p>“Come on Janko, cut the crap. What is this really about?” Eddie looked away, walking to the window. “The brass are supporting this idea for a reason.” Welch sighed. “And you think you know that reason?” </p><p>She turned back to him. “Come on Welch. I’m dating the PC’s son. Have been for over a year. Beat officers get recommendations for medals all the time from civilians. They usually get ignored. But ours didn’t, doesn’t that seem fishy to you?” </p><p>“You think the Commissioner set this up?” She scoffed, “not in this century, not unless he thought we truly earned it. I know that lady thinks we did, and maybe we did, but I think the CO and some of the brass accepted it for all the wrong reasons. Just doesn’t feel like much of a win.” </p><p>“Is that why you never wear the other accolade?” Her head shot up. “You know about that?” Welch scoffed. “Eddie the whole house knew. One of my buddies is the cop you exploded at in the restaurant at lunch that day. Your first shoot, right?” </p><p>“My only shoot.” </p><p>“So, answer the question.” Eddie closed her eyes. “I don’t wear that because I got it for taking someone’s life and it doesn’t sit right with me. Criminal or not, it was still a human life.” Welch stood, “well this time we didn’t take a life Janko and we still are getting the recommendation. Don’t read into it okay? Take the praise. You’re a damn good cop and you deserve to be rewarded for it.” </p><p>“Thanks partner.” Welch nudged her, just as there was a knock on the door. Renzulli’s head popped in a few minutes later. “The brass is here.” He pushed open the door, and much to Eddie’s immediate relief, Lieutenant Gormley pushed through the door, followed by a few other people of rank that she didn’t know, but it was nice that the Commissioner’s assistant was here. </p><p>“Officers, this is Chief Ward and Chief Russ. We are here to review a call you two took, your actions and your motivations. You are nominated for a medal, so we have to review it all. Any questions?” </p><p>Welch and Eddie shook their heads, so they all sat down and Welch jumped into the story. “We were driving our sector when a call came over the radio for a domestic. We responded and when we arrived on the scene, a witness told us that the husband had his pregnant wife cornered.” </p><p>“And who made the call to go in with no weapons drawn?” </p><p>Eddie looked at one of the two chiefs. “I did sir. Experience has taught me that sometimes with domestics especially, if we go in weapons hot, things can get dicey.” </p><p>The chief looked to Welch, “and you agreed?” Welch nodded. “Yes sir. Officer Janko has a point. We entered the building and the super led us to the apartment, when we went in, the husband had his wife cornered in the kitchen. He saw us enter and got all jumpy but Janko remained calm. She talked to the guy, got him to admit what was wrong. His wife had caught him with his pants down. She confronted him and he got angry. The wife had a bruise on her cheek and was crying pretty hard. Janko talked the guy down, made him give up the weapon he was holding and then cuffed him.” </p><p>“And you did what exactly?” Eddie frowned. “Officer Welch had my six. His hand was near his weapon the whole time. I kept the perps eyes on me so he wouldn’t notice but he had my back. The second the guy was cuffed he approached the wife and asked if she needed a bus and realized she was pregnant. He asked her if the guy had hit her anywhere else, or if she had been pushed and the woman denied that. Said he only hit her once before we got in. It was what sparked the call, the witness saw it because it happened at their front door, before the door slammed shut.”  </p><p>“You must be one smooth talker Officer Janko.” Gormley shot the other guy a look, shutting him up. “What Chief Russ means is, that’s good work kid. What gave you the idea?” </p><p>“My training officer. I’ve seen him do that same thing with other perps. It works. If the situation doesn’t immediately call for action, Officer Reagan tries to respond with words first rather than force.” </p><p>“Well, that’s a novel idea.” Eddie shrugged. “No disrespect Lieutenant Gormley, but today cops are blamed for everything, accused of being violent all the time on top of that. If I can change just one person’s mind, it means I’ve done my job.” </p><p>** </p><p>“So rough tough cream puff made a collar?” Jamie huffed. “yeah and ignored my directions to sit tight and sent a little girl to the hospital.” They were passing by the squad when they heard the kid himself bragging. Eddie sighed internally. This was not going to end well. </p><p>This kid reminded Jamie to much of Danny in a day and age where new cops needed to be anything but. She would be one of the first to tell you that Danny was a great cop. But he was also a certain breed of cop, one that was fast becoming unpopular in today’s world. Hell, she had made that argument herself this morning with the brass.</p><p> She liked to consider herself a mix between the two Reagan boys. She was tough and ready to throw down when needed like Danny, but she also knew that sometimes it was better to use her head and think something through first like Jamie. </p><p>Jamie tried to get the kid to leave the squad with him after Steve congratulated his new partner. Jamie’s new partner walked up to the door just in time to see the guy make some snide comment about who needed to talk. </p><p>Eden whispered, “what the hell’s going on?” Eddie sighed. “Beale’s collar today put a little girl in the hospital. Made Jamie a little heated.” </p><p>Sure enough, Jamie called him out on it. The rookie claimed accident. “The kid got what, a stitch?” </p><p>“A dozen.” Eddie frowned. She hadn’t heard that part yet. It was mirrored by Jamie’s new partner. “How does an accident cause a dozen stitches?” Eddie shook her head at the rookie officer’s whisper. “I don’t know.” </p><p>“I’m not teaching I’m telling.” Eddie’s attention went back to Jamie, “I was the senior officer. I made a call and you ignored it.” Marcus shrugged. “Cause it was the wrong call and the perp would have gotten away.” </p><p>Eddie sighed, this was not going to end well. “Your just mad the rookie made the collar over the sixth year veteran.” Eddie opened her mouth to intervene but Eden beat her to it, shocking the hell out of her. </p><p>“Jamie’s not like that Beale.” She defended Jamie the same time he defended himself. “It’s not about me.”</p><p>“No one asked you Cindy Lou Who.” That is what pushed Jamie over the line. He got in Marcus’ face and it took the rest of the guys and Eddie to split them up. It was Eden who walked away with Jamie. Eddie let Jamie cool off knowing she could talk to him later. Instead, she tried to do some good. </p><p>“Steve, may I?” The guy gestured at his partner. “Listen to this one kid. She’s got a good head on her shoulders. Up for a medal to show for it.” Marcus scoffed. Eddie shrugged. “Take a walk and talk?” </p><p>“Come on, the whole house knows your tapping that.” He waved in Jamie’s direction. “So?” </p><p>“So, he needs all his girls to fight his battles now?” Eddie sighed. “Jamie doesn’t need anyone to fight his battles Marcus.” The guy sighed, but he pushed away from the wall and fell into step with her. As she left the precinct the guy spoke up again. “He said you know some good spots for food.” </p><p>“I do.” </p><p>“That where we are going?” Eddie shrugged. “I need a beer and some food, I’m sure after a tour you feel the same.” Eddie led the way by foot to one of the quieter cop bars near the precinct and held the door open. </p><p>“So what? You buttering me up?” </p><p>“Depends. Do you need it?” Marcus scoffed. “I stand by what I said.” Eddie chuckled. “Clearly you didn’t do your homework.” The guy scoffed as he slid in across from her. “Come on.” </p><p>“I’m dead serious Beale. Jamie isn’t the cop to give a damn about whose name is on a collar. Jamie became a cop to see some good done in this world and you crossed about a dozen lines in the field, the least of which was disobeying an order from a senior officer. Basic training one-oh-one from the academy. You know that.” </p><p>“I also know they teach you to get the bad guy.” Eddie sighed. “yeah, but hood sliding like Boe Duke doesn’t mean anything if in the process of getting your heroic collar, a little girl gets hurt.”<br/>She stared him dead in the eye. “That’s why Reagan was heated. He didn’t give a damn that you disobeyed an order until after that girl got hurt.” </p><p>“So?” </p><p>“So until then he maybe would have mentioned it later, but you wouldn’t have gotten a rip. Now, now you can probably expect one. For good reason. The uniform is supposed to mean safety, you taught that little girl today that a cop will stop at nothing to get the bad guy, even if it means someone else getting hurt in the process. Is that really the cop you want to be?” </p><p>Marcus shook his head. “Look, I know both the Reagan boys very well. Let me tell you, Jamie and Danny are both very different breeds. But I can tell you that Danny would have gotten just as upset with you.” </p><p>The kid scoffed. “Please, uncle Danny never gets upset with me. He would feel to guilty. That’s why he wanted his goody goody brother to ride with me.” </p><p>“Danny wanted Jamie to ride with you because Jamie’s a good cop. Believe me.” </p><p>“He was your TO. I’ve heard the talk.” Eddie snorted. “The boys love to gossip.” Marcus chuckled. “You would think you two were the celebrity couple of the house the way they talk about you.” </p><p>“I don’t know about that but what I do know is this. Jamie is the best cop I know, and I have an open invite to the Reagan family dinner table, Commissioner and all. Jamie was a lawyer before doing this, he knows how to make collars that will stick. On top of that he has a real passion for this job. Most people would get tired after six years on the beat. Jamie hasn’t. He’s everyone’s favorite around the house, not because of his last name, but because he’s a good guy. Officer Eden has only been riding with him for a month but she knows that to. I knew it the first night we met.” </p><p>The kid snorted. </p><p>“My first call out Beale? Another officer was shot. We ended up working protection detail for the guy that killed him. Some of the other boys in blue got the big idea to get revenge. Jamie stopped them, risking his life to protect a not so innocent one. Not because he thought the guy was innocent, but because taking a life, no matter how and who’s, weighs on a person. On top of that, Jamie didn’t want those cops to lose their shields, and he was following the rules to boot.” </p><p>“Exactly. He’s a walking patrol guide.”  </p><p>“Three weeks into our partnership Jamie took a seven day rip for talking back to an officer at a scene of an accident. You know what he said when I asked him why?” Beale shrugged. “He said that the Patrol Guide is called a guide for a reason. That he made the choice that how this hurt kid saw cops for the rest of his life was more important than any report or Lieutenant on a power trip. I took that advice to heart, and I’m up for a medal. A medal I never asked for, a medal I don’t even want. Because I made the same choice. I collared a guy twice my size, holding a knife, by talking him down. Violence isn’t always the answer. That, Marcus, is what Jamie was trying to teach you today. It’s the same thing he’s always trying to teach other cops, and they respect him for it.” </p><p>*** </p><p>Jamie kept his plans with Danny, even knowing exactly what, more like who, they would be talking about. So, he met him at the range, gladly. He needed to take some stress of and sometimes shooting could take the pressure off in replacement of the gym. It wasn’t his go to routine but tonight he would make do. </p><p>Of course, the kid had gotten out in front of it. Jamie once again seemed like the bad guy. Jamie was fine going along with the discussion until Danny made his usual remark. “We both know how you can be.” </p><p>“How I can be?” </p><p>“Yeah, you know Mr. by the book. Like you wrote the patrol guide yourself.” Danny made his shot. Jamie huffed and sighted in his own. “Something wrong with that?” </p><p>“I’m just saying the kids got good instincts. You shouldn’t hold him back.” Jamie fired back. “Are his good instincts why you had him placed in my precinct?” Danny chuckled. “What do you mean?” </p><p>“It means you knew he was a liability Danny. Your trying to protect him.” Of course, Danny just got defensive. “Your damn right I’m trying to protect him.” </p><p>“Yeah at my expense!” Danny went in for the kill at that. “What are you worried about anyway? You worried about your Golden Boy reputation being tarnished is that it?” So that’s where Marcus had gotten that crap. Good to know Dan, good to know. </p><p>“Whatever Danny.” Jamie picked up the gun and sighted back in, going back to the competition. “Whatever? Look if you don’t want to help the kid, don’t help him.” Jamie sighed, making the same case he’d made to Danny a hundred times since coming on the job. </p><p>“There’s a patrol guide for a reason Danny. It keeps guys alive.” The last cop that Jamie knew that went around the guide, died in his arms, so he believed in the power of the guide. He wished Danny would stop forgetting that. Jamie took a shot or two. </p><p>“Yeah, you know what doesn’t keep guys alive? Hesitating. Weighing the options when there’s only one option; to act.” Danny took the rest of his shots, Jamie followed suit. They both emptied their clips and then Jamie reeled in his target. “You know, you’re part of his problem Danny.” </p><p>“Maybe your part of the problem.” Jamie scoffed. What are they? Twelve? Jamie just called it like he saw, like he had seen from the start. “Your example’s made him reckless. He’s going to get somebody killed.” He reeled in the target, yanked it off the hanger and held it up. “Are we even?” Danny held up his own. “Not by a long shot.”  </p><p>** </p><p>“How’d it go?” Jamie snorted, dropping his go bag and heading for his fridge. The first thing he did was grab a beer and pop it open. “Marcus told him his story. To Danny it was a good collar.” Eddie huffed. </p><p>“He basically called me a goody-goody, Mr. golden boy, and then told me I was the problem, because Danny can never be wrong. The kid pulled a move outta Danny’s playbook, screwed up, and Danny’s gonna get him out of it. I can almost guarantee it. He pulled strings to get the kid transferred, made it my mess, put me on the line without permission, and now he’s angry at me for calling him on it.” </p><p>His girlfriend stood up and wrapped her arms around him. “I’m sorry Jamie. I tried to fix it.” He sighed. “Mary told me you stayed behind, I figured you were going to try.” He kissed the side of her head. “Thanks for trying but I don’t think it worked. Now I really don’t want to go to dinner tomorrow. Maybe you’re lucky you pulled a shift for this one. I think it’s going to be brutal. Not to mention I’m sure Pops will take Danny’s side if he tells the whole story. What I don’t get in all this is how everyone can just brush off the kid getting hurt. I’ve seen how cops get when it’s a kid involved and now, all of a sudden, the kid’s a hero even though he screwed up? What kind of message is that?” </p><p>Jamie sighed again and shook his head. “Sorry. I’m just…” </p><p>“Your just upset. Danny always knows how to push you Jamie, and you push back.” Jamie shook his head. “It’s one thing to call me a boy scout and mock me when its hypotheticals Eddie. It’s different when it’s my ass on the line as the veteran officer who let some rookie pull an audible and land a little girl in the ER. Marcus got the accolades, I got the ass chewing.” </p><p>“I didn’t know that.” </p><p>“I hadn’t gotten that far. CO found out. Renzulli found out. I was called in to explain how the hell it happened. Danny doesn’t seem to care that his hothead charity case has gone and landed me in hot water and I’m tired of it.” </p><p>“What did the CO say?” </p><p>“That he would look into it. That in the meantime, Renzulli is to schedule me with Mary and Mary only and that Marcus needs to ride with Steve. They will assess from there. I’m going to be watched to, with Mary.” Eddie scoffed. “Come on. One bad collar and suddenly it’s the third degree?” </p><p>“It’s the CO Eddie, he has to make that call. I understand that. What I don’t understand is why the hell Danny can’t see what Marcus’ little adventure did to me today. He may have started his career at the 1-2 with a bang, but I’m now being watched and my actions can be called into question whenever they want because I was the superior officer and the rookie put a little girl in the ER.” </p><p>Jamie was pacing, to agitated to stay still for long. “Reagans are always supposed to look out for family. That’s what Danny always told us, just like Dad. Except, when it comes to Danny, he only looks out for Reagans when it works out for him, otherwise apparently it’s open season.” </p><p>He shook his head, frustrated. “The worst part Eddie, is that I think Danny’s said all that crap to Marcus. The boy scout crap. The way the guy acted and reacted to me, it makes me think that he determined who I am before ever giving me a shot because my older brother said so and he’s a detective with a close rate that’s one of the best in the department. So what the hell could his boy scout brother know that the great Danny Reagan wouldn’t.”  </p><p>***</p><p>Eddie’s heart broke for Jamie. All he wanted was for Danny to acknowledge that he’s a damn good cop and give up on the boy scout stuff. Sure, Eddie made jokes about it but she was never serious. She just hoped that Jamie knew that. And she made a mental note to lay off that one for a while. Jamie had taken enough hits the last few hours, he didn’t need them from her. </p><p>She let him pace, let him wear himself out, meanwhile she sent a text. </p><p>E: Your husband is on thin ice. FYI </p><p>L: He and Jamie fought. I heard. </p><p>E: This was no small fight Linda. He said some things Jamie isn’t going to just forgive and forget. Brother or not. That’s all I’m saying about it. Just thought you should know tomorrow is going to be brutal. </p><p>Eddie tossed her phone away and turned her attention back to Jamie. He looked amped up, but under it she could see the hurt. She hated to see that kicked puppy expression on his face. It honestly made her want to go back in time and scream at the rookie rather than keep a level head. Hell, she wanted a round with Danny now to. </p><p>Jamie always seemed to catch flack, usually because of his family, and she hurt for him over it. He was never going to get the promotion he wanted because of his last name, and Frank in 1PP, which wasn’t fair. He was never going to get an award or an accolade because no one wanted to seem to be favoring the Commissioner’s kid. He was a damn good officer who deserved the recognition that he would never get, and the promotion to because he would make a good detective. </p><p>No one at the Reagan dinner table seemed to respect that, and that was what she didn’t get. Then again they never felt the heat the same way Jamie did. </p><p>Sure, Erin caught slack a few weeks back but that wasn’t for her last name, that was for her own judgement calls and the things she supported. Danny had made detective, and moved through the ranks, before Frank made it to 1PP, he never had to sacrifice his job and his desires because of who his father was, or his family name. His partner’s never had to worry about how they seemed when they approached someone for advice, or to ask a favor. Eddie had. Mary would have to. Hell, Jamie had a Sargent as his CO, most likely because none of the TO’s wanted to be seen as roughing up a Reagan. It wasn’t fair. </p><p>When Jamie finally tired himself, and his brain out, he sunk down onto the couch. “Sorry. That is not what you wanted to deal with tonight. How’d the meeting with the brass go? You getting your medal?” </p><p>Eddie gave him a small but incredibly fond smile. Only Jamie would go through all that and then still think to ask after her day. “it went well I think. One of the brass seemed skeptical but Gormley and the other Chief seemed game. I think we will get it.” </p><p>She sunk next to him and leaned against him. “Can I ask you something?” Eddie looked up at him and nodded. “Will this award make your shield rack?” Eddie sighed. “Welch asked me the same thing.” </p><p>“And?” </p><p>“And nothing. This is totally different. I resisted this for a different reason. If I get it I would be honored to wear this one. I could look at it every day and be damn proud of how it got there. I can’t do that with the other one.” </p><p>Jamie placed a kiss to the top of her head. “So you want this one now?” She sighed. “I don’t necessarily want it, but it would be nice I guess. Recognition of how hard I work to do this job every day. Lord knows it’s getting harder to be a cop on the street, what with all the things that let the Reverend Potter’s of the world seem right. It would be nice to have a small reminder, even if it’s just for me, you, and Welch, that there is cops who do this job without trying to be violent and that it works just as well, maybe better, than the violent option.” </p><p>She glanced up at him. “Which is what I tried to tell Marcus but I don’t think it stuck.” </p><p>“Thank you for trying.” </p><p>** </p><p>On Sunday all she received was a text from Linda. And a very tense Jamie had given her a phone call, but he had opted to stew at home. She was worried. </p><p>L: I will talk to Danny. </p><p>Eddie may not totally speak Reagan yet, but she suspected that mean that Danny hadn’t pulled punches and probably said things that shouldn’t have been said. And from the tension in Jamie’s voice last night, nothing had been said in his defense either. </p><p>Needless to say, Eddie wasn’t feeling very sunshine and rainbows on the job the next day. Welch had asked her what was up but at her non-committal answer was a smart enough man to back the hell off. So they rode around in silence until a precinct wide 10-30 came over the air. She radioed them in as responding as Welch hightailed it the scene. </p><p>It was just her bad luck that the other patrol car waiting for them was Steve’s. Eddie and Welch exited the car cautiously. Welch demanded to know what they got and Steve reported the details. The rookie was demanding they go in but Welch cautioned against it. “Eddie, call HNT.” </p><p>As she did the other veteran officer at the scene, Steve, agreed with his rookie. “There’s four of us, we can take him!” Welch shut that idea down and came up with a better one. One that made Eddie feel better at least. She and Welch made their way around back, Steve and Marcus were on the front. </p><p>When they got close enough they started trying to talk the perps down. It was working, until Marcus came bursting in. Alone. </p><p>Shots rang out, the perps were jumpy, Marcus was to. All Eddie could process was that shots had been fired, and then she felt at least one hit her.</p><p>Welch cursed. “We have an officer hit at this location, two suspects under, we need a bus forthwith.” Welch guided her against the wall. “Breathe Janko. Where were you hit.” Eddie gestured to her chest but she was struggling to breathe. </p><p>Steve landed next to Welch, “I got her, you and your boy collar them. They were both hit I think.” Eddie was still gasping for air so Welch started tugging at her vest. “You took two rounds Eddie. I only see one hole in the vest.” </p><p>“Shoulder.” It was weak and about all she could manage but her partner directed his attention to her shoulders and a few moments later he had pressure on it. He kept it there as other members of the twelfth flooded into the doors. When they realized she was the officer down she heard someone curse. </p><p>“Someone call Sarge. He needs to be the one to call Reagan.” </p><p>Steve and Marcus started to make their way over but Welch shook his head. “You and your boy can stay over there and you can explain what the hell you just let happen to Jamie Steve.” The other TO gulped, the kid was white as a sheet, but all Eddie could focus on was the searing pain in her shoulder and the bruising she could feel developing on her chest. </p><p>To make her day worse, the wrong Reagan came in. “I heard officer down!” Some of the other guys pointed her way and Danny came closer. “Shit. Janko. What the hell?” Then he caught sight of Marcus but Eddie wasn’t going to give the kid a chance to spin this one. </p><p>She pinned her eyes on Danny. “Jamie was right.” Danny paled. “He was right and you insulted him Danny. I don’t want you here. I don’t want you to call him. I want you to figure out who the hell shot me.” She was panting by the end of her rant but she didn’t give a damn. </p><p>“What the hell do you mean who shot you?” </p><p>“She means, Reagan, that shots were fired from the perps and him.” Welch gestured at Marcus. “We had them talked down, they were getting down and then that rookie came flying through the door and yelling. Shots were exchanged and then I saw Janko take the hits.” </p><p>Baez spoke since Danny couldn’t seem to find words. “Hits, plural?” </p><p>Her partner gestured to the hole in her vest with one blood covered hand, the other covering the wound on her shoulder. “Your damn lucky neither are fatal.” With that parting shot Welch moved aside, because the EMT’s had arrived. “Call Jamie. Please Ryan. I want him to hear from you that I’m okay. Please.” </p><p>“I will Ed. You go get patched up. I’ll mop up here and meet you at St. Vic’s.” Eddie nodded, a few tears from the pain gathering but she fought them back until the ambulance doors shut, then she let them fall. </p><p>** </p><p>“Eddie!” She came face to face with another Reagan. “Linda.” The nurse in her went right into action. She listened to the EMT’s report and helped them guide her into the hospital. In a few scant minutes Linda had her in a “room” closed off with curtains, and was helping her out of her uniform. </p><p>They both heard the frantic voice calling out for her five minutes later and Eddie turned pleading eyes to Linda who caved easily. She went out to get him while Eddie saw herself into the bed, wincing the whole way, fighting off whimpers at the twinges in her chest and the pain in her arm. </p><p>Jamie was lead through the curtain and the moment he saw her sitting up and mostly alright, some color returned to his face. Eddie’s face, on the other hand, finally crumpled. Jamie moved to her side immediately. As did Linda. </p><p>Eddie sniffed. “I’m sorry. Emotions got the better of me.” Jamie chuckled weakly, cradling her, the both of them ignoring Linda. “I heard you made quite the scene Janko.” She gave him a watery smile. “You were right. He needed to hear that.” </p><p>Jamie gave a small sigh. “We will deal with that later. How are you?” She frowned. “No, no later. Don’t let this go Jamie. You were right, he was a liability and now we are here. We had them Jamie, Welch and I. We had them going to their knees. Then the rookie burst in and spooked them and I ended up hit twice!” Jamie winced and Eddie sighed, lowering her voice. </p><p>“You were right.” </p><p>“I know Ed. I know. Later okay? I want to make sure your okay first.” He met Linda’s eyes as she cleared her throat reminding them that they were in the ER. “I’ll take care of her Jamie but you gotta step out okay?” </p><p>Jamie looked to her and she nodded. “Go. Linda’s got me.” </p><p>*** </p><p>Jamie was pacing the ER waiting room five minutes later when the elevator door opened and his father, Gormley and Garrett, along with his dad’s ever present shadow, stepped off the elevator. His dad found him immediately. “The word?” </p><p>“She’s not likely. One to the vest, one to the shoulder. Saw her a few minutes ago and she was talking and upright. Linda’s with her. Waiting on the doctors.” Before the words were even completely out of his mouth, Welch rushed in, followed by Renzulli and a few other officers of the twelfth. </p><p>“How’s our girl Reagan?” Welch either totally ignored who Jamie was talking to or hadn’t noticed. “She’s gonna be alright. Thank you.” Welch shook his head. “I didn’t do a damn thing. It all happened so fast.” </p><p>“You were there, that’s what matters.” The other guy sighed. “I’m still sorry. She shouldn’t even be here.” Jamie was just as frustrated as Ryan, but at the moment the worry for Eddie outweighed it all. “I know Ryan.” </p><p>Welch clapped him on the shoulder and moved to find a seat. That’s when he realized who had been standing there. He snapped to attention, cluing everyone else in so they followed suit. His father just waved it away. </p><p>The guys from the precinct moved away, but Sarge stayed long enough to reach out to Jamie. “You and her need anything Reagan, and I mean anything, you call me. Ya hear?” </p><p>“Loud and clear boss.” Tony tugged him in for a hug. “She’s a tough cookie, she’ll be fine.” He acknowledged his TO’s words, but right now they didn’t do much. He knew she would be relatively okay, but Welch was right, she shouldn’t even be here. </p><p>Jamie couldn’t look at his dad, or his dad’s team. He paced, mind whirring. Then a doctor pushed through the emergency room doors. “Family of Edit Janko?” </p><p>“I’m her boyfriend. That’s her partner.” Welch had made it Jamie’s side in record time, the two of them waiting anxiously on the word. “We are taking her up to surgery. The bullet was not a through and through and it’s too deep to do with her awake. She will be going under general, it will be a quick surgery. She will need to remain here for observation for at least one night. And tomorrow I want an x-ray on her chest to make sure the impact of the chest shot and her vest didn’t do more than bruise.” </p><p>The doc turned to Welch. “As you are her partner, I need to know. At any point did Officer Janko hit her head?” Welch shook his head. “No ma’am. She was still up right after impact. It was pretty close range. She doubled over but she never fell and she didn’t hit her head.” </p><p>“That’s good. One less thing to have to worry about. I will be the surgeon on this one.”</p><p>“Take good care of my officer doc.” The doctor nodded at his father who had appeared over his shoulder. Jamie released a deep breath, but he knew until he saw Eddie again he wouldn’t really be able to breathe. </p><p>Welch reported to the guys of the 1-2. More and more of whom were flooding the waiting room. His dad looked surprised. “The call said not likely.” </p><p>“Eddie’s pretty popular at the house dad. They are here for her.” </p><p>“You to Reagan.” He turned, and standing there was his ex-partner. “Jimmy?” the guy came forward and tugged him into a hug. “Partner and I heard the call, when I heard who it was we hightailed it here. What’s the word?” </p><p>“She’s going into surgery. She took a hit to the vest and one in the shoulder. The shoulder hit wasn’t through and through.” </p><p>“Damn Reagan.” He nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah, damn.” He ignored his father and his father’s staff and their eyes on him. “Thanks for coming Jimmy.” </p><p>“You’re a good guy Reagan. Janko’s a damn good cop. Nowhere else I’d rather be.” </p><p>His smile that was supposed to show his appreciation was weak. His mind was with his girlfriend, who was about to go under. </p><p>“Incoming.” It was a quiet warning but Jamie headed his partner’s look out to find the rest of the Reagan’s pouring in. Jamie sighed as Erin hurried over. “What the hell happened?” </p><p>Jamie caught sight of Danny and his eyes narrowed. “Ask him. I’m sure he’s got the full story. One version of it anyway. Excuse me. I have to call Eddie’s mom, let her know what’s going on.” </p><p>He moved around them and his brother reached out. “Kid I…” Jamie yanked his arm out of the way. “I’m no kid Danny. Move.” For once he didn’t moderate his voice, the venom in his words shocked his older brother. His pop came forward and tugged Danny back and Jamie stormed out. He ignored the rest of them and leaned against a wall sucking in air. </p><p>After the hardest call he’d ever had to make, he made his way back inside the waiting room. When he rounded the last corner he heard yelling. “He shouldn’t be here Steve!” Jamie rushed in to find Welch in the face of one of the 1-2’s veteran cops. “Calm down Welch!” </p><p>The Commissioner was not in the room, that much was obvious, or they wouldn’t be going at it. Then Jamie caught sight of what had Ryan so upset. “He’s right.” His voice cut through the crowd like butter and people moved aside to let him through. He stood shoulder to shoulder with Welch. “He shouldn’t be here.” </p><p>“Come on Jamie, here him out.” </p><p>Jamie turned his attention on his brother, but before he could say anything Welch did. “She told you she didn’t want to see you Reagan. If I were you, I would listen to the lady. She’s a crack shot. And while you’re at it, take your pet back. The twelfth doesn’t want him.” </p><p>Danny took a step closer but a line of blue appeared between him and Welch. “Take the kid and his partner and go Reagan.” It was Renzulli, stepping forward. Danny turned red, but Jamie drove the nail home.  For once he had the last word. “If Eddie didn’t want you here you shouldn’t be here. And I don’t want him or you here. Go.” </p><p>Danny stared at him in surprise but Jamie didn’t budge. “Come on Marcus. Let’s go…get some coffee.” </p><p>“As long as it’s not from here.” </p><p>Danny flinched at the absolute ice in Jamie’s voice but for once didn’t argue. Instead he guided Marcus through the line of cops, Steve following behind. Jamie sunk down onto a chair but he couldn’t catch a break. </p><p>“That was a little harsh don’t you think.” </p><p>“No Erin I don’t think. He probably told you all I over reacted to Marcus getting a good collar. All while neglecting to mention my warning. The damage to my career aside with his mistake, I told him this was going to happen. And it did. To my girlfriend. After he blew me off and talked down to me. Twice.” </p><p>He stood up to look away from her. “I may be the youngest Erin, but that doesn’t mean he has the right to say what he said. He doesn’t respect me, my job, or the way I do the job. He made that pretty damn clear.” </p><p>“Enough.” </p><p>Jamie sighed. “Whatever.” He left his father and his family standing on one side of the waiting room and made his way to the other. The one that was fast becoming a sea of blue. It was there that he chose to wait, and a moment later he was surrounded by people he actually wanted there. </p><p>Welch sunk into the seat at his left, Mandalo the seat to his right, and he felt the Sargent take up a spot behind him. For now, this is where he chose to wait. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, sending a silent prayer into the universe. Then he pleaded with his mother, his brother and his grandmother to get Eddie through this one. </p><p>** </p><p>An hour later the doctor once again strode through the doors, Jamie shot to his feet. Welch and everyone else hot on his heels. “How is she doc?” </p><p>“She’s sleeping at the moment Officer. She did well. We were able to remove the bullet. The nerve damage will be minimal. She will need some PT to get back into working order, but no more than a month I would say before she can go modified at the very least. Like I mentioned earlier, our next concern is the damage done by her vest. We are going to monitor her for now, and check in the morning unless something occurs that makes us rethink that. Right now though, she seems to be doing fine.” </p><p>Jamie released a deep breath, Welch clapped him around the neck in solidarity. “I can allow two at a time to see her.” Jamie and Welch both moved that much closer and the Sargent immediately turned around to get them some space. He started to send the other officers home or back to work. “I assume you both want to be first?” </p><p>“Yes ma’am.” He and Welch said it in near perfect sync. “Alright then, follow me.”</p><p>They were led down a few hallways and instructed to sanitize before entering her room. The doc then nodded to a corner room at the end of the hall, right across from a nurses station. “Miss Janko is there. She should stay under for at least another half an hour, but each patient reacts differently. If she begins to wake up, alert a nurse.” </p><p>Both Jamie and Ryan nodded and doused their hands in hand sanitizer before slipping through the open door and past the curtain. Jamie sucked in a deep breath. Eddie was pale, from the loss of blood most likely, and her shoulder injury was blatant. Her arm was in a sling, her hair resting messy around her head. </p><p>Jamie sunk into a chair at her side, picking up the hand on the uninjured arm and pressing a kiss to it. He murmured his quite thanks into the universe while Ryan stood watch. “I think I just realized how small she is for the first time.” Welch was dead serious, “She’s always so larger than life you know?” Jamie nodded. “yeah, I know.” </p><p>Her partner stayed for a few minutes and before he left he made the same offer Renzulli had made earlier. “I’ll let you know when she wakes up Ryan. You get back to the house and see where they are at?” </p><p>“You got it.” </p><p>He was then left alone with her and he clasped her small hand in both of his. “Jesus Eddie. I don’t ever want to do this again. I haven’t taken a real breath since I got that call. You scared me. I thought I was going to lose you, just like Joe. No chance for goodbye.” He sucked in air, his voice shaking. He missed the shadow that appeared in the doorway. </p><p>“I can’t lose you to Ed. I can’t. I don’t think I would make it through that one. I love you baby, and I need you to open your eyes and say it back soon okay? Because until you do, I’m not moving. Hell I’m not leaving here till you leave here, deal?” </p><p>He kissed the hand cupped in his again before folding his hands over it and bowing his head. Then he heard a throat clear. He looked up and met his father’s eyes. </p><p>His dad didn’t say a word. He glanced at the woman in the hospital bed of course, but his attention returned to Jamie. “I don’t want to hear it dad. Not right now.” </p><p>“I wasn’t going to…” </p><p>“You weren’t going to come in here and tell me to cut Danny some slack? That everyone makes mistakes?” His dad’s moth snapped shut. “Danny threw everything I am, everything I do in my face the last two days. He disrespected me and the way I do the job. Hell, he as good as insinuated I don’t know anything anyway because I’m just a simple beat cop. Thanks for the assist there by the way.” </p><p>“Jamie.” </p><p>“No! I’m tired of taking the high road with him! I’ve done it my whole life. I looked him in the eye and I told him Marcus was a liability. I warned him someone could get hurt. Someone already had! Instead of listening to me he insulted me, like he always does.” </p><p>“Danny doesn’t…” Jamie growled. “Danny doesn’t what dad? Take criticism? I know, I’ve seen it my whole life. I’ve been ridiculed my whole life for how I live my life. By him and now because of him, by other cops who have been on the job six months to my six years.” </p><p>Jamie was shaking and he knew it wasn’t shock. It was anger. “Everyone always covers for him. Always. I love my job dad. I do. And I’m good at it.” </p><p>“I know that.” </p><p>“Then where the hell was the assist yesterday huh? What, am I not good enough because I’m still the only Reagan at the table on the beat? Well I hate to say it dad but I’m not going anywhere until you do something. Either you and 1PP post a sergeants exam, or you leave office. Maybe then someone will promote me to detective. Until either of those two things happen, I’m happy where I am.” </p><p>His dad sighed. “No one says you’re not.” Jamie snorted. “Yeah, because it always feels that way.” </p><p>“Jamie.” He looked up. “You’re a good man son. A good cop.” He snorted. “A little too late with that one Commissioner.” His dad heard the dismissal in his words and heaved a sigh. “I’ll be outside.” Jamie gave him a heard nod and breathed a sigh of relief when he left. </p><p>*** </p><p>D: How is she Linda? </p><p>Danny stared at his phone, willing his wife to answer. Danny felt that gut churning guilty feeling and it was tearing him up. He had never seen Jamie that angry, ever. He had never seen his kid brother so ice cold. </p><p>L: Stable, under observation. Jamie’s in with her. She’s still under.</p><p>Danny breathed out. Relief coursed through him but it wasn’t enough. Jamie’s words were ringing in his ears. “I don’t want you here,” it was on repeat in his head. The look on his face, he wondered if that is what he had looked like when Linda had been shot. It was a gut wrenching look. </p><p>He leaned back in his desk chair, but sat it back up when his phone started to ring. It was his father. “Dad, what’s going on?” </p><p>“Officer Janko is stable. They think she will come to in about an hour. You know what I’m going to ask.” Danny sighed. “We got into a fight the other day.” </p><p>“What did you say Daniel?” He flinched. His dad never used his full name, ever. “I…” He sighed. “I may have shot my mouth off.” </p><p>“Clearly.” </p><p>“Did he tell you?” </p><p>“No. He said a lot, but I surmised enough, and I was there yesterday.” Danny sighed. “I didn’t mean it like that, I didn’t! It just…” </p><p>“Slipped out?” Danny sighed. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Well I don’t see him being very forgiving on this one Danny. You’re going to have to do the work.” </p><p>“I know.” </p><p>“Good.” His dad hung up and Danny stared up at the ceiling. “I got CCTV footage partner.” Baez drew his attention away from the squad room ceiling. “What does it show?” </p><p>“I haven’t seen it yet.” She sunk into her chair and stuck the thumb drive into her computer. He rounded the corner as she pulled up the footage. He saw the squad car respond to the robbery, saw Marcus’ partner call it in. Then Janko’s car got to the scene. “Looks like that got heated.” </p><p>Danny nodded. “Welch and Janko went around back to find a way in.” She nodded. “That’s what Welch said in his statement. They were going to try to talk the perps down. They found an entrance and they went in.” She clicked and the camera location and angle changed. “Inside the bank they approached and made contact. They talked the guys down.” </p><p>He flinched when Marcus crashed in. A perp took aim at the kid, a bullet flew through the window. A flash from the other guy drew his attention. The gun was aimed at the other two officers. “He fired twice. It wasn’t a friendly fire hit.” </p><p>Danny sunk onto the corner of the desk in relief. “I don’t think that’s going to win your guy any favors Danny. He clearly disobeyed the orders of a senior cop. Two if you count Welch and the partner of his he left outside the bank. It could have just as likely been that guy or a civilian hit thanks to that stray.” </p><p>He sighed. “I know.” </p><p>*** </p><p>“Jamie…” He lept up at the sound of her voice. “Eddie?” She squeezed his hand and blinked hard. Then she flinched. “Don’t try to move your left shoulder Eddie.” She nodded again. Bleary blue eyes met his and he sighed out in relief. “God Eddie.” </p><p>“I’m sorry Jamie.” </p><p>He shook his head. “It’s not your fault. I was just… I was worried.” Eddie chuckled. “Can I use Linda’s line or is that to cliché?” he chuckled, but it was pretty watery. “The line about forgetting to duck?” Eddie nodded. “It was pretty good.” </p><p>“Why thank you.” Jamie looked up to find Linda in the doorway. “Someone’s awake.” Eddie nodded. “Yeah, and in pain.” Linda came forward. “I’ll work on that.” She squeezed his girlfriend’s other arm as she checked her vitals. “I’m gonna go let the doctor know your awake and that your vitals are stable. She won’t check in right away unless something changes.”</p><p>He nodded weakly. “Jamie.” His attention turned back to the most important person in his life. She was trying to raise her hand, the one he had dropped when Linda caught his attention. He took it at once. “Ryan?” </p><p>“Not a scratch Eddie. He’s fine.” She breathed out, “well thank god for small mercies I guess.” Jamie gulped. “It’s a pretty big mercy in my book Ed. I don’t know what I would have done if…” She cut him off. “Hey, hey. I’m okay Jamie. I’m here. The vest did its job and Welch to. I’ll be alright.” </p><p>“I got that call Ed and I swear my heart stopped.” </p><p>“I’m so sorry.” She gasped. “My mom!” He ran a reassuring hand over her leg. “I called her. I gotta let her know your awake now, but she knows it wasn’t a fatal shot.” She relaxed. “Thank god. She would have been a nightmare.” </p><p>It was a crappy joke and neither of them laughed. Jamie was content to just stand and stare. A weak tug told him Eddie wasn’t okay with that plan. “Sit down! You look about ten feet tall standing over me like that.” He cracked his first smile since her eyes had originally opened. “Well I don’t know what to tell you shorty.” She chuckled and then winced. “Please don’t make me laugh!” </p><p>Linda bustled back in. “This should help with the pain. It will also help you sleep tonight. It’s some pretty heavy stuff, so don’t be alarmed if you get tired okay?” Eddie nodded. “Thanks Linda.” </p><p>*</p><p>It was nearly midnight but Jamie couldn’t sleep. The steady beat of the heart monitor and the sight of her breathing in and out in front of him did nothing to ease his mind. Renzulli’s voice saying she was down was repeating on his head in a loop. </p><p>He didn’t notice the figure watching him from the doorway. He was hunched forward, his hand still holding hers. He bowed his head. “God I wish you were here Joey. You would know what to say. I keep hearing it, over and over again. I thought I lost her Joe. She’s… she’s the best thing in my life. The person that keeps me going. I… I don’t know if I’d survive losing her.” Jamie sniffed. “I don’t want to be mad Joey. I don’t but I can’t take it anymore. It’s not funny, the jokes he makes at my expense, and he didn’t value my opinion and I nearly lost my heart and my whole future. I love her Joe. So much. I’m gonna marry her someday, I just know it. I wish you could meet her. That you could be here to tell me what to do.” </p><p>He whispered the words. Needing to feel like at least one Reagan was in his corner. That at least one was with him tonight. “Thanks for seeing her through Joe. I owe you one.” </p><p>The shadow in the hall slunk away, but Jamie was oblivious. He leaned forward in his seat, enough to press a kiss to her forehead and smooth hair away from her face. He had lost count of the amount of times he had done it since she fell back asleep. But touching her was comforting and right now he needed all the comfort he could get. </p><p>*** </p><p>Danny leaned against the wall down the hall. Linda had gotten him in, after a lot of pleading, as she was working overnight tonight. The boys were with his father and Danny had come here, hoping he would suddenly find the right words. </p><p>Instead his little brother’s quite prayer to their fallen brother had ripped at his heart. His brother didn’t know how much he respected him as a cop. How great Danny knew he was at the job. That was on him. </p><p>He had never been good at affection, Linda was a rare exception. He had also never really understood Jamie as a kid. Hell, he sometimes didn’t understand him now. It didn’t change the fact that Danny knew his brother was going places. Him? He was stuck where he was. There were no more promotions in store for this Reagan. But Jamie? He had a world of possibilities. He could very damn well be the next Reagan Commissioner if he wanted. </p><p>He crept back down the hall, finding him in the same position he’d left him in. Jamie was staring at her like he could will the air into and out of her lungs himself if he had to. His head was bowed over her hand and Danny realized how small the woman looked in that bed. Just like Linda had. </p><p>They were both such large personalities it was easy to forget how tall they actually were. Eddie had kept up from day one around the Reagan clan, just like Linda. Sydney had never been able to claim that. This girl, this girl made his brother smile again. Made Jamie lighter than Danny or anyone had seen him since Joe and his partner died. </p><p>Eddie Janko gave his brother a purpose again, and then she gave him friendship, and then she gave him her heart and Jamie was right. Because of him, he had nearly lost her. </p><p>That was a bitter pill to swallow. </p><p>He knew his brother’s quite words tonight would haunt him for a long time. He could see Jamie marrying this girl. She was made for him. She could keep up with his big brain, she was a damn good cop and she was pretty and sassy to boot. </p><p>She understood his brother. Knew how to get him out of his head and back into the present. Knew how to make him put a puzzle down and focus on something else, knew how to get him to relax. The only other person who could say that was buried next to their mother. </p><p>“Help me with this one Joe.” </p><p>He slipped through the door, and the curtain and came to a halt at her bedside. At Jamie’s side. “Here me out and then I’ll leave. I swear.” He said it quietly but Jamie didn’t move a muscle. “I’m not going to make excuses. You were right Jamie. You were right and I was too stubborn and blind to see it. I felt like I owed the kid something because of who his father was. I thought I was doing the right thing. But instead I mucked it up.” </p><p>Jamie snorted, but he didn’t say anything. “I wanted him put at the 1-2 from the start. I knew he was cocky. Always has been, part of it is probably my fault. I wanted him placed in your house so that he could be close to you. Learn from you.” His brother made the same noise, a bit disbelieving. </p><p>“I mean it Jamie. You’re a good cop. A better cop than I ever will be. I know I give you grief about the rules and the patrol guide, but the honest to god truth is you are the cop the world needs. Me, I’m and old soul. I’m pop’s reborn. You, your dad, but you also got enough of ma in you to see sense where it needs to be seen.”</p><p>Danny reached out, and internally breathed a sigh of relief when Jamie didn’t flinch away again. “You’re going to go so far in this department kid. So far. Farther than me. Gold shield or no.” </p><p>Watery blue eyes looked up at him and Danny could have sworn that for a minute, Jamie at twelve was standing before him. “How did it feel when Linda was shot?” He sucked in a breath. </p><p>“Like I couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. Like the world was falling apart.” Jamie nodded. “That’s how I felt. I…” His brother looked back down, sucking in  a deep breath. “I wanted to ask you so bad. But I was so mad Dan. I don’t want to be. But it hurt. You wanted my help and then you ignored it when I tried to give it. You belittled me and my choices. That hurt. It always does.” </p><p>He sighed. “You never…” </p><p>“Would you have listened?” Danny couldn’t fault him on that. “Fair enough. But Jamie?” His brother looked up at him. “I’m listening now. I am. I want to fix this.” </p><p>“That will take time. And it’s not just me any more Danny.” </p><p>“I know that. I’ll talk to her when she’s out of here to okay?” Jamie nodded. “Okay.” </p><p>*** </p><p>Thankfully Eddie was only in the hospital for two days. She had a ways to go to get back to normal, but the doc thought she may be able to go back to modified duty after a month, so that’s what Eddie was going to hope for. </p><p>As soon as she was able, she managed to get dressed and ready to leave the hospital, though it was a longer process then normal. A rap on her doorframe caught her attention. She smiled when she saw Jamie standing there. Frowned at the wheelchair Linda was manning behind him. “Oh no.” </p><p>“Oh yes. In you go.” Jamie shrugged helplessly but she caught the little smirk on his face. She narrowed her eyes but did as Linda bid. Jamie grabbed the duffle bag and set one of the vases of flowers in her lap, and grabbed the other for himself. One was from the Reagans, the other was from the precinct. Apparently they all wanted to send something but Jamie and Sarge had talked them down to a vase of flowers and a get well card. A card full of many promises of beer and darts upon her return that she was intent on utilizing. </p><p>When they finally reached the doors of the hospital, Eddie was more than ready to be out of the stupid chair. The flowers disappeared from her lap and a hand appeared to help her up. She followed it to find Welch standing in front of her. “Come on partner, let’s get you outta that thing.” </p><p>She chuckled and then winced. “Oof. Don’t make me laugh.” Her partner’s grin turned sheepish but she just took the outstretched hand and stood. “Thanks Ryan.” </p><p>“Anytime Janko, anytime.” </p><p>He let her lean on him as they followed Jamie out of the hospital. She froze when she saw the car at the curb. “I borrowed it Ed. Couldn’t drive you home in the Mustang.” </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>“I do owe you an apology though.” Eddie turned her head and saw a sheepish Danny Reagan. She sighed. Jamie had told her what happened while she slept that night. Then Frank had told them both that it wasn’t friendly fire. “So do I.” </p><p>Marcus Beale stepped out of the shadows behind Danny and held up his hands. “I messed up, going into that bank when I did. I may not have been the one that hit you Janko, but I’m still responsible. For that I am sorry.” He glanced between Danny and Jamie. “I know I have a lot to learn. The cowboy routine is over. I’m gonna put my head down and work hard.” </p><p>Eddie relaxed. “Good. You got good instincts.” The guy’s head shot up. “You ever do something like that again? These two won’t be able to protect you, capiche?” </p><p>“Got it.” She nodded. “Then we’re square. But you step outta line and that ends.” Marcus nodded fervently. She turned her attention to the other man standing in the shadows. </p><p>“I owe you a lot more than a simple apology Eddie.” She nodded. “I’m gonna do my best to work on my mouth. You’re a good cop, my brother’s the best cop I know. I want Marcus to learn from you both, you okay with that?” </p><p>“Depends.” Danny tilted his head. “Which one of you opens that damn door so I can sit.” Jamie chuckled as Welch, Danny and Marcus all made a dive for the door. He appeared at her side and she let out a relieved breath as she leaned her weight on him. </p><p>Danny held the door open and his hand out. She took it and he squeezed. “I’m sorry that this happened. Especially since it happened on my watch.” He helped her into his car and she tugged him by the hand he held. </p><p>She placed a kiss on his cheek. “It’ll do for now but you got a long way to go Reagan.” Danny chuckled quietly. “Thank you Eddie.” His eyes darted to Jamie and she knew what he was really thanking him for and she whispered, “you never have to thank me for that. But I’m going to be here for as long as he will have me.” </p><p>Danny grinned. “Thank the lord for that!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>